


无赖

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 只开了个头的旧坑，就是这样我也要发。其实本来又是个父子。





	无赖

“谁叫你那个死得早的妈……”

“你凭什么老这么讲她？”

“你都没见过她怎么就这么帮她说话，她都没养过你，你还叫她妈。”

“那你就好了吗，跟着你不如去要饭了。”

吴世勋一把过去把吴亦凡面前放着酒菜的桌子掀了。


End file.
